The Bitter Sweet Truth of Love
by DSakura
Summary: Two years of happiness and contentment has been easily shattered by a twisted scheme, but after 3 years, Inuyasha and Kagome’s path cross. What will happen then? IK & MS


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, Kikyo would have died by now. **X**Laughs evilly**X**  
  
Hi, everyone!!! This is my new fanfic...and I hope everyone likes it. If you went to my profile page and read at the bottom, I should have said that I was holding back in my fanfics. Yep, it's true, but not in this fanfic. I'm going to put everything I got in this fanfic so prepare to be amazed. After reading a chapter, please review. It would mean so much to me...thanks to everyone who does, though! Oh, wait! I almost forgot! Inuyasha has no dog ears and no claws, everything else is the same.  
  
Summary: Two years of happiness and contentment has been easily shattered by a twisted scheme, but after 3 years, Inuyasha and Kagome's path cross. What will happen then?  
  
Here is how it all started...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**  
  
** ** The Bitter Sweet Truth of Love  
**  
** Chapter 1: Good-bye**  
  
It all started on a windy, fall day in mid September. The wind blew trees softly, causing leaves to fall to the ground. The sun was in the sky, preparing for dusk to come.  
  
'I wonder what Inuyasha needs to talk about...' Kagome thought as she drove down the streets in her black BMW. Earlier that day, Inuyasha had called Kagome, telling her to come to his house so they could have a talk. '...I hope it's nothing serious.'  
  
Kagome soon arrived at an extremely large, white house. She drove her car into the drive way and settled her car there. Turning off her engine and taking her key from the ignition, she hopped out of the car, and locked it with her keys. Kagome took her time to walk to the front door, but once there, a man in a suit came to greet her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, it's nice to see you," the man said.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Yoji," Kagome said with a slight smile. Apparently, Yoji was a butler. "I'm here to see Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, he was expecting you," Yoji said. He opened the door a bit wider for Kagome to come in and said, "He asks for you to wait in the living room for him."  
  
"Alright," Kagome said while entering and walking to the living room. She knew where it was, for she had been to the house several times. It was huge, or at least, to her it was. Kagome reached the living room with Yoji following behind. In the living room were furniture, red couches, chairs, and a wooden table in the middle with a vase of flowers on top. It was, if you could say, typical. Although the room, itself was large, it just was not decorative. Kagome took a seat on one of the couches, but not before making sure her skirt was straight and presentable. Today she was wearing a blue skirt that ended near her knees, a white, sleeveless shirt, and white high-heels.  
  
"Yoji, do you know what Inuyasha wants to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as Yoji stood near her.  
  
"Master Inuyasha told me nothing," Yoji said evenly. Yes, master. Inuyasha was Yoji's master. Inuyasha had numerous of butlers and maids. He was rich, Kagome knew that, and it made her feel small. She knew that Inuyasha had done nothing to become rich, for it his brother, Sesshoumaru, that was the one who made them rich. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came from a respected and wealthy family, they owned massive companies. Soon, their parents past away and Sesshoumaru, whom was the oldest, took over the business, and Kagome must say, he was doing a pretty good job.  
  
"Leave us, Yogi," said a voice. Kagome looked up, seeing Inuyasha with a very serious face.  
  
"Yes, master," Yoji said. He walked away from the living room and went somewhere else so he was not audible to the conversation.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it that...," Kagome said, but trailed off when she noticed someone behind Inuyasha. That someone came into view and Kagome's eyes widen a bit. '...Kikyo...what is she doing here?'  
  
"Something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, maybe even a bit coldly. Inuyasha and Kikyo took a seat on another couch, which was in front of Kagome. Kagome stared at Kikyo as she held Inuyasha's left arm and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"You should ask yourself that," Inuyasha replied. He gave her a glare that sent shivers down her spine. '...What's wrong with Inuyasha...?' Kagome thought. She saw him turn his head to Kikyo and gave her a smile.  
  
"Kikyo, can you leave us so we can talk?" Inuyasha asked kindly.  
  
"Aw, Inuyasha...I don't wanna," Kikyo said and looked up in the eyes with a puppy dog pout, but soon gave up. "Alright, but don't take too long."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Inuyasha said. Kikyo left Inuyasha's side and shot Kagome a glare, but then left the two alone.  
  
"Okay, that's it Inuyasha. Tell me what's wrong," Kagome said demandingly. Inuyasha only sat there and for a second, she thought she saw something shimmering in his eyes, was it pain? It soon went away and was covered with ruthlessness instead.  
  
"How could you do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked firmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, confusion written all over her face. "How could I do what?"  
  
"You know what I mean," Inuyasha simply stated. He took out something from his pocket inside his jacket and threw it on the wooden table. "Look! How can you ask me what I'm talking about?!"  
  
Kagome jumped slightly from the tone he was using with her and took the pictures on the table into her hand. Her eyes widen when she saw them and began to speak quickly. "Inuyasha, this isn't what you think it is!"  
  
"...Isn't what I think it is?!" Inuyasha repeated angrily.  
  
There were three pictures in Kagome's hand. One of them had Kagome and a young man in it. He had long, black hair that was in a ponytail and fierce blue eyes. They were hugging. The next picture captured them holding hands and the next one...well, it had captured them kissing, but Kagome knew that Inuyasha had misunderstood.  
  
"Let me explain, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted once she saw Inuyasha standing up.  
  
"Explain what?! These pictures clearly tell me everything!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You're mis-  
  
Kagome got off by Inuyasha. "Kikyo was the one who took these pictures. She told me everything that you did behind my back. If it weren't for her, I'll probably still be a fool with you," Inuyasha said harshly.  
  
Kagome froze and thought, '...So...Kikyo's the one behind all of this...'  
  
"If you're going to say something, you better say it now because...we're over!" Inuyasha said the last two words heartlessly.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for two years now and she was hurt, hurt that Inuyasha would think she would have betrayed him. Of course she didn't. He had misunderstood, but what was the point to try to convince him that she had done nothing wrong when he didn't even have trust in her?  
  
'...I should have known better...' Kagome thought as she sadly smiled at her foolishness and whispered, "...You're right, Inuyasha. I betrayed you." She looked up at Inuyasha and found him silent; probably shocked that she had said it. Tears started to well up in her eyes, they fell soundlessly down her cheeks and she smiled at Inuyasha, tough it wasn't a smile of joy, it was a smile of sorrow and regret.  
  
Kagome bent down to place the pictures back on the table. She stood up straightly after and silence grew between the two, but Kagome was the one to break it.  
  
"...Good-bye, Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she ran out of the house, and into her car. She broke down with tears, but managed to take her keys out of her purse and started the car. Once feeling well enough to drive, she left...hoping to never see the house again or a particular person whom lived in it...

**X**

Inuyasha stood there...feeling stunned the moment she admitted she betrayed him. He couldn't believe it...he felt grief come over him, but why? She betrayed him, didn't she?  
  
'...Damn it all...' Inuyasha thought. He slowly walked out of the living room and headed towards the direction Kikyo went. He heard her speaking, but that was all, only her voice. He assumed she was speaking on the phone and was about to enter the room she was in, but stopped when he heard her mention Kagome. He listened attentively.  
  
"What? Oh, of course he fell for it! Yeah, that guy in the picture was only Higurashi's close friend...huh? What about that picture of them kissing? I heard that Higurashi was only playing a joke, that's all, but yeah, Inuyasha fell for it, and now they broke up! Isn't it the funniest thing you ever heard?" Kikyo said. She started to ramble on about other things, but stopped when she heard something near the door. She went to open it and only found Inuyasha standing there; looking shocked and...hurt than ever.  
  
At that moment, he **knew** he had lost Kagome...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yep, that's all for now...well...what do you guys think??? Plz reivew...I just felt like writng something sad at the moment, and so, this fanfic was born. Again, plz review. The next chapter should be updadted soon, but don't expect too much from me. And if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, plz forgive me...


End file.
